Gewitterregen
by pfirsichkind
Summary: Laut grollt der Donner. Schwere Regentropfen klatschen auf die schlammigen Wege, auf die Dächer. Blitze erleuchten die dunkle Nacht, werfen bizarre Schatten.


**Gewitterregen**

Laut grollt der Donner. Schwere Regentropfen klatschen auf die schlammigen Wege, auf die Dächer. Blitze erleuchten die dunkle Nacht, werfen bizarre Schatten.  
Zitternd steht eine junge Frau am Fenster, betrachtet die zuckenden Lichter am Himmel. Wie immer ist sie gebannt von dem Schauspiel, das sich ihr bietet. Es ist Sommer, ein heißer und schwüler Sommer. Sie liebt diese Jahreszeit über alles, so viele schöne Erinnerungen hängen an früheren Momenten. An warme Abende, umgeben von Glühwürmchen, den Geschmack einer saftigen Melone im Mund.  
Doch Gewitter hasst sie. Gewitter sind laut, beängstigend. Krachender Donner, gewaltige Blitze, die den Himmel teilen. Selbst im Seireitei wirken sie beunruhigend.  
Auch hier findet sie nicht in den Schlaf. So, wie früher, in Rukongai. So, wie früher, als ihre braunen Haare noch zwei kurze Zöpfe gewesen waren.  
So, wie früher…

_Laut grollt der Donner. Schwere Regentropfen klatschen auf die schlammigen Wege, auf die Dächer. Blitze erleuchten die dunkle Nacht, werfen bizarre Schatten. __  
__Zitternd hockt ein kleines Mädchen auf ihrem Futon, die dunklen Augen vor Schrecken weit aufgerissen. Der Regen trommelt laut auf die Veranda, der Donner kracht. Das Kind zieht die Beine nah an seinen Körper, drückt sein Gesicht in den weißen Stoff seines kurzen Yukatas. Sie zittert am ganzen Leib, krampft ihre kleinen Finger in die dünne Decke. Fahrig wischt sie die Tränen von ihren Wangen. Ein leises Schluchzen hallt durch den Raum, verloren in der Dunkelheit. Blitze zucken am Himmel, malen kauernde gruselige Gestalten an die Wände, die brüllend aufleben, wenn der Donner grollt. __  
__Das kleine Mädchen hat Angst, entsetzliche Angst. Und niemand ist da, um sie zu beschützen. Sie ist im Rukongai, der Geisterstadt, hartes Leben, hungernde Kinder. Und niemand würde die Schattengestalten besiegen, wenn sie zum Leben erwachen und sich auf sie stürzen würden, wie die Hollows, von denen man sich so viel erzählte. __  
__Sie hat Angst. Entsetzlich große Angst. __  
__Plötzlich ist ein kratzendes Geräusch zu hören, lässt sie herumwirbeln. Sie beißt sich in die Unterlippe, um nicht laut los zu schreien. Nein, sie will nicht als Angsthase da stehen. Nicht vor Tatsukichi und Ayumi und erst recht nicht vor ihm. __  
__Im hellen Licht eines erneuten Blitzes sieht sie einen kleinen Jungen im Türrahmen stehen, der sie abschätzend mustert. Ganz leise atmet sie erleichtert auf.__  
__„Momo~…", ein düsterer Unterton schwingt in der genervten Stimme des kleinen weißhaarigen Jungen mit. __  
__„Shiro-chan…", flüstert sie nur leise, schnieft und wischt sich die restlichen Tränen weg. „Wann kommst du endlich rüber?! Hier schläfst du doch eh nicht. Also los, ab! Morgen müssen wir raus aufs Feld und dann pennst du wieder über den Erdbeeren ein und ich kann alles alleine pflücken, nur weil du mal wieder Gespenster an den Wänden gesehen haben willst!" Seufzend tapst er in das Zimmer, nimmt ihre kleine Hand und zieht sie mit sich. Durch den dunklen Korridor in sein Zimmer. Schnarchend liegt eine alte Frau am Fenster, ungestört vom lauten Donner, der immer noch angsteinflößend in ihren Ohren hallt. __  
__„Und sei bloß leise, Baa-chan schläft nämlich, im Gegensatz zu dir!", zischt er ihr zu. Vorsichtig nickt das kleine Mädchen, legt sich zu ihrem kleinen weißhaarigen Freund, der es sich auf seinem Futon bereits wieder bequem gemacht hat. Sie kuschelt sich in die Decke, atmet den beruhigenden Duft des Jungen ein. __  
__„Und wehe, du machst den Futon nass…", murmelt der noch, bevor der selige Schlaf ihn übermannt._

Laut grollt der Donner. Schwere Regentropfen klatschen auf die schlammigen Wege, auf die Dächer. Blitze erleuchten die dunkle Nacht, werfen bizarre Schatten.  
Zitternd steht eine junge Frau am Fenster, betrachtet die zuckenden Lichter am Himmel. Selbst hier, im Seireitei, wirken sie beunruhigend.  
Eine Tür wird beiseite geschoben, ein junger Mann steht im Türrahmen. Überrascht dreht sie sich um, krampft die Finger in ihren weißen Yukata.  
„Hinamori…", seufzt der junge Kerl. „Kommst du endlich schlafen?"  
Sie lächelt leicht, beschämt und verängstigt. Doch statt eines genervten Seufzers, den sie früher gehört hätte, kommt der Junge nur leichtfüßig zu ihr hinüber, legt die Arme um ihre Schultern und drückt sie an sich.  
„Nur ein Gewitter", flüstert er leise.  
„Ich weiß."  
„Dann komm endlich. Das Bett ist sonst kalt."  
Ein leises, klares Lachen entfleucht ihren Lippen und sie lehnt sich an den Körper, der sie nun hält und beschützt vor den Schattengestalten an den Wänden, die den Hollows so ähnlich sehen. Ein letzter Blick auf die Straßen, auf die Pfützen, in denen sich das grelle Licht der Blitze spiegelt. Dann lässt sie sich fortziehen, folgt ihrem Geliebten, folgt der Stimme, die sie auch schon früher den Schlaf leichter finden ließ. Sie kuschelt sich in die Decke, atmet den beruhigenden Duft des Weißhaarigen ein, dessen kindliche Züge schon seit längerem aus seinem Gesicht gewichen sind. Sie erinnert sich gut an die Momente, wenn sie die Arme um ihn legte, den kleinen Körper an sich drückte, damit die Angst wich. Im Winter schliefen sie alle nah beieinander, der weißhaarige kleine Junge, die alte Frau und sie, aneinander gedrückt um die Kälte zu vertreiben. Wie oft wachte sie nachts auf, bemerkte, dass der Junge sich in die andere Zimmerecke legte, den oft strahlte er genauso eine Kälte aus, wie sie von draußen hereinkam. Manchmal hielt sie ihn dann fest, drückte ihn an sich, flüsterte, er solle liegen blieben, die Kälte mache ihr nichts aus.  
Doch nun hält er sie fest, legt seine Arme beinahe besitzergreifend um sie. Und sie spürt seine warmen Hände auf ihrer Haut. Nichts ist mehr geblieben von seiner eisigen Miene, seiner kalten Ausstrahlung, nicht ihr gegenüber. Bei ihr kann er lächeln und lachen, denn sie hat keine Angst vor ihm und seinem Reiatsu, das jeden Feind einfriert und die Eiszeit wieder aufleben lässt. Bei ihr strahlt er eine ungekannte Wärme und Liebe aus und sie ist froh, die Auserwählte zu sein, diejenige zu sein, bei der er seine andere Seite zeigt.  
Auch diese Nacht umarmt er sie, lässt sie seine Liebe spüren, wärmt ihren, vom langen am Fenster stehen, kalt gewordenen Körper. Während er sich früher zur Seite gedreht hatte, um möglichst viel Abstand zu gewinnen, zieht er sie heute an sich, haucht mit seinen Lippen Küsse in ihren Nacken, drückt sein Gesicht in ihr langes Haar, das ihr wie Seide über die Schultern fällt.  
Laut grollt der Donner. Schwere Regentropfen klatschen auf die schlammigen Wege, auf die Dächer. Blitze erleuchten die dunkle Nacht, werfen bizarre Schatten.  
„Und wehe, du machst den Futon nass…"  
Sie streckt ihm erbost die Zunge heraus.  
„Baka!"  
Er lächelt nur, ein Lächeln, das jeden Anflug von Wut zerstört, und streicht ihr versöhnend über die Wange.  
Laut grollt der Donner. Doch in seinen Armen klingt er gar nicht mehr so angsteinflößend.

~ Owari ~


End file.
